


Сделка

by Pecan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecan/pseuds/Pecan
Summary: Накануне большой войны в империи Джон по долгу службы искал соратников. И получил их вместе с рабом, но также обрёл любовь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Основные персонажи:  
> Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, Шерлок Холмс  
> Пэйринг: Джон Ватсон/Шерлок Холмс  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанры: Ангст, Фэнтези, Hurt/comfort, AU  
> Предупреждения: OOC, Изнасилование  
> Публикация на других ресурсах: только с разрешения автора
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Благодарность Gale Storm TormentoR за неожиданно нашедшуюся музыкальную композицию к этой работе.
> 
> Kate Bush – Running up That Hill  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0KOZKTobxM

***  
За крутым поворотом неожиданно возникло поселение. Оно хорошо просматривалось с высоты, но до последнего момента было сокрыто исполинскими стволами вековых деревьев. Джон натянул поводья, притормаживая, за ним замедлились и остальные. Крутой склон с торчащими пиками колючих макушек, мрачных и неприступных, сменялся к низине расчищенным местом общего сбора. Дымили костры, маленькие фигурки людей копошились по своим делам, над всем этим висел живой гомон и ремесленный шум. Ещё дальше, за поселением тянулся каменный гигант, начало хребтов Велеста, дающих империи руду — драгоценные камни и металл. Светло-серое полотно почти отвесных скал было изрыто тёмными провалами-ходами, словно расклеванный лошадиный череп. Некоторые дымили, некоторые казались совершенно недоступными для людей, но не для магов, которыми славился малочисленный и недружелюбный народ, проживающий здесь. Где-то под зеленью леса скрывалась небольшая горная речушка, шумная и малорыбная.

— Спешьтесь, воины, — на встречу из-за вросших в землю валунов показался человек. Одет он был просто, безоружен и не нёс с собой угрозы, но на деревьях Джон то здесь, то там заметил лучников, берущих на острие прицела его отряд. Он мысленно выругался, это было отличное место для засады на непрошенных гостей: узкое и открытое.

Нехотя Джон спешился, подавая пример своим бойцам. Не следовало начинать разговор с агрессии. Светлый Август, за что судьба лишила их славного переговорщика Миния?

В кустах не хрустнуло ни веточки, когда из них неторопливо, но уверенно показались лучники. По сравнению с бойцами Джона они были слишком худы и намного выше, как и многие народы, проживающие в горах и предгорьях. Их изящность проистекала из местных обычаев аскезы: воин не должен был устрашать противника своим видом, зато о скорости, выносливости, незаметности Актоне стали слагать легенды.

— Мир! Мы пришли с миром, — сразу решил прояснить Джон. Их лошади занервничали под хваткой незнакомцев, да руки воинов подрагивали, готовые в любую секунду выхватить тяжелые кованые мечи, подай им знак командир.

— Успокойся, чужак. Мы проводим вас к старейшине. С ним и порешите, зачем пришли, а до него мы будем нести за вами дозор, — спорить было нечего, с этим народом им предстояло заключить союз, и процессия из его спешившегося отряда и лучников, ведущих под уздцы их коней, молча двинулась к поселению.

***

— Что за нужда привела воинов в наш далёкий от имперской столицы край? — Знамена императора не нуждались в представлении, их сразу узнали. Из большого жилища, сложенного из серых поросших мхом камней, в центре селения показался старейшина. Его полное лицо и рыжеватая борода плохо сочетались со светлыми одеждами, и он казался скоморошной игрушкой из-за непропорционально сложенного тела. Джон подавил в себе мимолетное отвращение и страх, непонятно отчего дохнувший ему в затылок.

— Мы принесли слово, не меч. Народ Актоне, Император Денто просит вашей помощи, — Джон старался говорить так, чтобы его услышали и поняли собравшиеся вокруг жители. Переговорщик из их отряда умер, подхватив тяжелую простуду. Сгорел за несколько дней, и теперь он мог рассчитывать, что донесёт цель своей миссии хотя бы до простых людей. — К южной границе стягивается армия Вокуров. На западном побережье давно уже ведутся бои. Нас ожидает большая война, и император просит подтвердить вашу присягу, то, что вы не выступите на стороне врага. И если сочтете возможным, дать отряд воинов и несколько магов, — Джон почтенно склонил голову по окончании речи. Он успел заметить испуг женщин и злость мужчин при упоминании Вокуров. Жители жаркого юга славились жестоким нравом, они приносили своим богам кровавые жертвы из числа пленников в прошлую войну, около тридцати лет назад. Иногда эти жертвы подвергали мучениям в течение нескольких лет. Мнение толпы было ясно, они желали присоединиться к Джону. По лицу старейшины ничего было не прочесть.

— Наш народ сотни лет не преклонял голову перед императором… — толпа заволновалась, но старейшина взмахом руки заставил её притихнуть, — но мы все помним, чем для нас закончилась последнее нападение Вокуров. Сколько детей и матерей Актоне погибло в страшных муках… Должен напомнить, что мы не присоединились к отцу императора не по прихоти. Наша магия не последует за нами из этих мест добровольно. Готовы ли мы совершить этот обряд сегодня? Готовы ли ради мести и тени безопасности поступиться свободой?

В поселении воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая шумом ветра в листве и скрипе трущихся друг о друга ветвей. Детей на сборе не было, скорее всего, их отправили в безопасный схрон, едва заметив приближение чужаков. Люди молчали, и Джон опустил голову, поправил меч у бедра, стараясь не смотреть на безмолвную картину своего провала.

— Мне говорили, что вы отличные воины и стоите десятка вокуровских головорезов. Жаль, что мы не будем стоять плечом к плечу… — отряд Джона начал немедленно седлать коней по его знаку.

— Погоди чужак, мы вовсе не трусы, — из толпы решительно вышел статный темноволосый мужчина, судя по заляпанным глиной рукам — гончар, за ним начали выходить ещё и ещё, выстраиваясь в неровную линию перед всеми.

— Как тебя называть, воин? — старейшина спустился с крыльца, становясь перед вышедшими вперёд людьми.

— Джон из фамилии Ватсон.

— Можешь выбирать себе раба, Джон, — командир императорского отряда от удивления забыл о дыхании, — только так мы можем пользоваться магией вне этих мест. Один будет твоей тенью, твоей прихотью, твоей рукой, пока жив — остальные смогут сражаться и колдовать, куда бы вы ни отправились.

Сделать первый шаг к толпе гордых и сильных мужчин было трудно, но Джон не мог отказаться от своей миссии. Перед глазами вставали картины того, как безжалостно Вокуры сеяли вокруг себя кровь и панику не только мечом, но и колдовством. И за призрачную надежду, что помощь Актоне даст воинам возможность противостоять чёрным заклятиям, похожим на туман, расстилающийся на поле битвы, Джон готов был принять на себя тяжелый выбор. Рабство было уделом диких мест, и в империи считалось презренным иметь раба. Исключение составляли послы тех стран, где рабство было узаконено.

Командир медленно шёл, вглядываясь в лица мужчин. На каждом застыла решимость пройти путь до конца. И хотя не все были бойцами, дух этого народа, сильный и решительный, витал над каждым ремесленником и пастухом. Наконец, Джон тронул за плечо крепкого на вид мужчину, одного из стрелков, конвоировавшего их в селение. С бойцом будет легче в походе, и Джон не сомневался, что понять им друг друга будет проще.

— Достойный выбор… — старейшина не успел договорить, как из толпы выбежала темноволосая девушка и бросилась в ноги командиру.

— Умоляю, пожалуйста, — она отчаянно цеплялась за Джона, — у нас будет ребёнок, не оставляйте его сыном раба. Прошу, прошу…

— Это не должно повлиять на ваш выбор, — старейшина грубо оттащил плачущую. Воин преклонил колени перед своим будущим хозяином, полностью готовый принять судьбу. Всё это заставило Джона нервно оглядеться, ему совсем не хотелось лишать будущего ребёнка отца и уважения среди сверстников. Жители замерли в ожидании его решения, только девушка едва всхлипывала. Воин преклонил перед ним и голову, тёмные кудри свисали на высокий лоб, скрытая сила дремала в застывшем теле.

Взгляд Джона упал на сгорбившегося на земле в отдалении от толпы бродягу или прокажённого. Чёрные одежды были в грязи, белоснежные волосы до плеч неопрятными колтунами закрывали лицо.

— Кто это? Я могу выбрать его? — среди людей поднялся недовольный гомон, но отдельных высказываний Джон не определил.

— Это осуждённый на смерть убийца.

— Сколько ему лет, род занятий? Он может следовать за нами в походе?

— Двадцатое лето, он маг, не окончивший обучение, — старейшина через силу продолжил, — самостоятельно следовать за вами он сможет, как только его раны немного затянутся. Он понёс часть наказания за своё легкомыслие.

— В чём суть его легкомыслия? — сурово спросил Джон. Он не хотел видеть рядом с собой предателя.

— Ученик воспользовался силой, запрещенной к использованию на его этапе обучения, и убил двух находящихся рядом магов…

— Я заберу его. Пусть выскажется тот, кто против этого выбора, — Джон решил, что этот мужчина получил жестокий урок от жизни, но в его силах было дать ему шанс дышать и мыслить дальше, шанс на искупление.

Старейшина будто хотел что-то добавить, уголки губ едва заметно дёрнулись, но он остался безмолвен. Остальные замерли, над поляной опять говорил только ветер.

— Да будет так, — громкий хлопок вывел всех из ступора, старейшина указал на нескольких человек преклонного возраста, — вы, подготовьте всё к обряду.


	2. Chapter 2

Жители не спешили расходиться с места общего сбора, тишина развеялась, но сосредоточенность до конца не ушла, как будто все ожидали ещё чего-то.  
  
— Пока мы готовимся к обряду, ваш отряд может передохнуть: на окраине есть отделенная стоянка для коней на ночь и подготовленная пещера для гостей — вам останется только развести огонь. Марк, — старейшина позвал ближайшего к ним мужчину, — найди дополнительные шкуры, ночь обещает быть холодной, и обеспечь гостей похлёбкой…  
  
Со стороны послышался вскрик и глухой удар, Джон резко обернулся, со всеми бытовыми вопросами он позабыл о своём выборе. Оказалось, наказанный был привязан к камню, причудливо образующим полукольцо, выступающее из земли. Освобожденные верёвки на руках и шее были коротки, именно поэтому он сидел на земле, не имея возможности сменить позу. Очевидно, первая попытка встать после долгого сидения не удалась.  
  
— Подогрейте ему бадью с водой, он не должен осквернять священное место своей нечистотой. Пошевеливайтесь, возьмите лечебный отвар у Марты, поднимите его на ноги до завтрашнего вечера — во время обряда никто его тащить не будет, а до нового полнолуния ждать слишком долго.  
  
Старейшина сердито отдавал распоряжения, худые руки, торчавшие из широких рукавов, будто корявые сучья дерева, едва подрагивали. Может, от того, что пленника било в мелкой лихорадке, и даже Джон с трудом сдерживал отвращение, собирающееся у корня языка, маслянистое и горькое, при взгляде на измученного человека. Его подняли под руки и поволокли мимо отряда. Скатанные седые пряди болтались вокруг заросшего лица, ноги безжизненно встречали каждую кочку, дыхание прерывалось сухими хрипами, вонь от немытого тела и грязной тряпки вместо одежды была непереносима — как он сможет следовать за ними в походе? Джон начал рассчитывать на неизбежную задержку в этом селении, хотя им нужно было отправляться дальше.  
  
— Хотите отменить свой выбор? — от проницательного взгляда старейшины сомнения не укрылись. — Не беспокойтесь, как только руны, сдерживающие его магию, затянутся, Шерлок будет физически готов следовать за вами. Обряд не даст ему ослушаться или предать, так что ваши волнения испарятся, как туман к полудню.  
  
— Простите, старейшина, я не узнал вашего имени, хотя это было первоочерёдным…  
  
— Первоочерёдным было ваше послание. Здесь меня называют Майкрофт, а родовые имена у нас не принято выносить людям внешнего мира, — только сейчас, лицом к лицу, Джон заметил, что старейшине вряд ли больше лет, чем ему. Это было странно, во всех посещённых им независимых от императора землях решения зачастую принимали либо мудрые, прожившие немало старики, либо воины, обладающие крепкой силой, однажды он видел даже пожилую властную женщину во главе, но Майкрофту не подходили эти категории.  
  
— Вы удивлены моему возрасту? У нас ценится магическая сила, Джон.  
  
— Простите, — краска бросилась командиру в лицо, он непозволительно долго разглядывал негармоничное телосложение собеседника, — мы остановимся, где вы указали, и будем ждать призыва к обряду. Нужна ли наша помощь в чём-то?  
  
— Ничего существенного, но если ваши люди захотят провести время у очагов наших свободных девушек, то мы будем рады.  
  
Джон облегченно вздохнул. Такое было привычным, их часто просили переспать с местными женщинами, чтобы разбавить кровь, особенно в труднодоступных местностях. Турган, самый выносливый любовник их отряда, должен обрадоваться.  
  
***  
  
Он не вырывался из рук своих охранников, хотя их хватка была злой, готовой обернуться безумными побоями. Одно неверное движение, одно слово в оправдание, один подозрительный взгляд… и его плоть, его кости кровавым месивом завязнут под ногами и палками обезумевших людей. Бесы искажали их крики, похожие одинаково на рычание и рыдание. Рты кривились, брызгая слюной, болезненные тычки под рёбра пылали ненавистью. Он шёл с опущенной головой, скрывая слёзы под отросшими седыми прядями.  
  
С детства он был неизменно седым, говорили, это оттого, что его мать долгие четыре года провела в плену, а разрешившись от бремени на свободе умерла в считанные часы. Он всегда выделялся среди своих сверстников. И цвет волос был самым малым отличием, за которое его могли ненавидеть. Яркие глаза и необычный голос, доставшиеся, несомненно, от отца-Вокура, сильная чужеродная магия пугали детей, обычных жителей и учителей. Ему не доверяли, держали на расстоянии, скрывали знания, изучая скорее его самого, чем позволяя ему развиваться. Запутанные пещерные ходы и высокие хребты Велеста стали его вторым домом после скромной кельи мага в горе над селением. Долгие часы наблюдения за жизнью зверья и за неизбежностью природной мощи сделали его сердце спокойным, отрешенно-холодным и одиноким. Он мог бы прожить всю жизнь, словно седое неуловимое облако, зацепившееся за самые макушки гор. Но судьба посчитала иначе.  
  
Однажды на своей дикой тропе он увидел начертанные в особом порядке руны. Они обещали путь страдания и обретения. Без сомнения это была рука Майкрофта, знаки тлели его неповторимой магией провидца. Он никогда не поднимался в горы, слишком тяжело давался этот путь его слабому телу. Но в этот раз трудная дорога не остановила его, старейшина предупреждал скрытно. Этой опасной тропой над пропастью ходил лишь Шерлок. Позже, через день к нему пришли с поручением использовать силу в рудных шахтах. Его приняли, возможно, нехотя, возможно, из-под палки; он стал постоянным гостем на стоянке шахтеров. Его сила пробивала породу и сдерживала обвалы, пока рабочие устанавливали подпорки, порывы интуиции позволяли находить ему драгоценные камни и избегать скрытых полостей с ядовитым воздухом. По его указаниям работы могли прекратиться на несколько дней, пока высвобожденный яд изгонялся особым минералом из их священной пещеры.  
  
Его способности обросли присказками. Слава добытчика изумрудов, сапфиров, гранатов, двух бенитоитов, бессчетных залежей хрусталя… привела к нему двух магов — сыновей шахтеров. Они спросили, как он определяет скопления таких камней. Так у него появилось двое учеников. Их успехи не были выдающимися, но способности всё же были. Долгие часы они проводили в пещерах, медитируя и направляя свою силу. Первое испытание в шахтах стало для них последним. Он проверил этот участок и знал, что здесь что-то есть. Ученики долго ощупывали каменный своды, пока один из них обрадованно не бросился с киркой навстречу богатству. Но не драгоценности ждали его. Белые крупицы породы рыхло осыпались к их ногам. С шипением поднялся пар, защипало глаза, они пытались отползти, но тела схватило судорогой. Маг вытащил кристалл, рассеивающий ядовитый воздух, но он тут же погас, не выдерживая силу этого яда. На грани беспамятства он ощутил, как его кожа расходится, обнажая плоть, и от неё исходит сизое свечение, оно поднимается лёгкой дымкой и скользит навстречу белому пару. Это казалось предсмертным видением. Чёрная взвесь — всего лишь угольная крошка, которую они подняли, корчась на дне этого тупика, но он чувствует власть над ней и направляет к белому облаку… и теряется, теряется в забытьи.  
  
— Сволочь, проклятый Вокур, — боль вспыхивает в правом боку, пробуждая к жизни, — тварь! — удар наотмашь по лицу.  
  
Рядом слышится рыдание:  
  
— Мой сын, мой сыыын… — в руках у шахтера кровавое нечто, что он прижимает к груди. Останки мага будто оплавились, руки приросли к голове в защитном жесте, нога обломилась и торчала из живота. У второго, прислоненного к стене, голова съехала на грудь, волосы исчезли, глазницы, залитые кровью, рот застывший в крике агонии — всё мёртво зияет ужасом страшной смерти. Никто не решается коснуться второго мага. Несчастного отца пытаются увести, но он не отпускает сына. Растерянность скоро перерастает в ярость.  
  
Никто не пытался защитить его. Он не вырывался из рук своих охранников. В кровавом мареве реальными оставались золотистые руны с его высокогорной тропы, где небо и пропасть нежно касались друг друга за шаг до падения.  
  
***  
  
— Это моё решение. Сила Вокуров должна умереть вместе с ним. Пока она спала и не приносила вреда, мы могли надеяться изучить её. Раз она несёт лишь смерть, ей не место среди нас, — старейшина говорил спокойно, пока жители волновались.  
  
— У нас нет палачей…  
  
— И самоубийц! Кто решит тягаться с его силой…  
  
— Мы подкинем его в медвежьи угодья, ниже по плато, там как раз появились детёныши. Звери быстро задерут его, — Майкрофт сказал это, испытующе глядя в глаза Шерлоку, и добавил шёпотом, чтобы никто не слышал, — я просил не пользоваться _этой_ силой, она погубила тебя…  
  
Но ни звери, ни яростно бросившийся на него отец погибшего не смогли покончить с магом. Тёмное облако окутывало его дрожащую фигуру, убивая агрессоров. После, опасаясь коснуться, его заарканили верёвками и отволокли по земле в пустую пещеру, оставив под охраной. И даже тогда он не умер. Что-то питало его изнутри, перекатываясь под кожей, шепча на незнакомом языке слова утешения и любви. Наконец, в старой родовой книге обнаружили знак, угнетающий силу любого мага, на котором бы его изобразили. Для этого требовалось обновлять символ, питающийся кровью, раз в трое суток. Шерлока высекли до беспамятства, и лишь тогда старик из знающего рода вырезал на его груди заветные линии.  
  
Его перенесли в центр селения, на вид. Когда-то он делал тонкой выделки украшения с камнями, найденными в шахтах. И теперь все они уничтожались перед ним, их топтали, рвали, разбивали кузнечным молотом, драгоценное крошево окружало его. С каждым месяцем он слабел всё больше, но терпел ежедневный взгляд Майкрофта, который говорил о сожалении и бессилии. Если бы Шерлок мог, то давно бы покончил с такой жизнью. Мертвецы приходили ночью и молча ложились рядом с ним на землю, а он просил у них прощения, он никогда не желал смерти ни единому существу.

 


	3. Chapter 3

***  
  
— Поосторожнее бы ты с этой магией, Джон. Сколько людей она погубила на моём веку… — Гриндаль лениво пожевывал табак, и совсем не смотрел на своего командира. Они единственные, кто не пошли развлекаться к девушкам: Гриндаль был слишком стар и отгуливал последний срок с мечом в руках, намереваясь погибнуть в бою, а Джон решил не тратить силы зазря, назавтра был назначен обряд.  
  
— Сказать честно, у меня колени трясутся от страха. Как это будет на самом деле? Надеюсь, обойдётся без жертвоприношений, — Джон пошевелил угли длинной палкой, из полымя зло плюнуло искрами. — У меня будет раб… и это просто отвратительно.  
  
— Переговорщик-то наш подох, слабая душонка, — воин сплюнул в сторону.  
  
— Будь он жив, дело намного упростилось бы, — возразил командир.  
  
— О, да. Он был бы рад иметь раба, — Гриндаль усмехнулся в бороду, потом посерьезневши, спросил. — Тебе не показался странным этот убийца? Отношение к нему жителей? Они его ненавидят и боятся. Боятся и ненавидят, не знаю, что из этого сильнее. Ему давно бы покоиться в земле. Или у них тут сжигают мёртвых? Они были так рады избавиться от него. И на то есть причина.  
  
— Но выбора-то у меня не было.  
  
— Ага. Целая толпа вышла к тебе, ребята как на подбор: сильные, гордые. В них плещется честь и отвага.  
  
— Наверное, я пожалел его. И их, быть рабом — позор, но лучше чем мертвым.  
  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь… — Гриндаль лениво взмахнул рукой. — Аааа, может, и выйдет толк с твоего немощного, Джон. Подлатаем, откормим, согреем. Думаю, не предаст. Только по первой глаз не спускай, а то кинется в омут, как есть кинется, ничего у него не осталось.  
  
— Да, я и сам вижу. Ты и проследишь, Грин — лично тебе поручение.  
  
— Будет сделано, — Гриндаль чуть оттянул обращение, сверкнул чёрными вороньими глазами и улыбнулся, — командир.  
  
***  
  
У входа в пещеру, подсвеченную факелами, ещё было сухо, но один шаг под своды серого камня резко выделяющегося в сумерках — и лицо обжигало тёплым влажным дыханием таинственных недр. Майкрофт, несколько человек сопровождения да пара императорских бойцов остались позади. Джон старался идти неторопливо, подстраиваясь под неровные шаги спутника, и всё равно оказывался впереди. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и стало заметно, что стены испускают слабый голубовато-зелёный свет. Колдовская дорога кружила голову, словно сон.  
  
Шерлок, так звали его будущего раба, совсем отстал и скрылся за очередным поворотом — всё существо Джона мгновенно отреагировало на вероятную опасность. Маг мог сбежать или напасть, но он вскоре нашёлся у одного из камней, обессиленно к нему припавший. Сочувствие дало корни в сердце воина, хотя изначально он собирался быть ровным к своему рабу. Он подставил плечо и закинул руку Шерлока себе на шею, предоставляя опору. Ноша была лёгкой, так что они двинулись гораздо быстрее, только юбка актонийца путалась у них в ногах. Все маги носили здесь свободные накидки и длинные широкие юбки. Было ли это традицией или имело другую причину, Джон не знал. Оказалось, что кожа у Шерлока была невозможно белой, особенно оттенённая чёрной одеждой и слабым светом, лицо хранило несколько вспухших рубцов, бороду он сбрил, открыв впалые щёки. Измождение явно читалось в острых, опасно натянувших кожу скулах и закушенных от боли губах. Он смыл запах нечистот, но теперь отчётливо пах кровью. Наверное, раны открылись при ходьбе. Подобие уважения застигло Джона врасплох: он не услышал ни одного стона или жалобы.

_*Одеяние мага*_

  
  
Перед ними развернулась огромная пещера, где должен был пройти ритуал. Камни здесь испускали более яркое свечение, небольшое озеро неподвижно сверкало, прозрачная вода пропускала свет от породы, будто через линзу, отчего казалась тяжёлой и твёрдой, как лёд. Джон, подрагивая, разделся, хотя холодно не было — камень под ступнями тёплый, будто прогретый солнцем, удивлял. Шерлок нерешительно избавился от накидки и юбки, худое тело белело чище гербовой бумаги, испещрённое шрамами, заживающими отметинами разной степени давности и не лопнувшими рубцами со всех сторон. Самая свежая рана посредине груди образовывала сложную геометрическую фигуру: ощетинившиеся острые углы в большом круге. Судя по нечеткости линий, наслаивающихся одна на другую, наносили её неоднократно.

  _*Так выглядит пещера*_

  
  
Шерлок дрожал уже не прекращая. Джон взял его за руку, холодную и сухую, помогая сделать шаг вперёд, к воде.  
  
— Я Джон Ватсон, пришёл просить власти над этим человеком. Рассуди нас, — голос странно поглощался этим местом, хотя должен был отражаться от стен и воды.  
  
— Я Шерлок, пришёл отдать власть над собой этому человеку. Рассуди нас, — его голос был таким же объемным, сияющим и таинственным, как эта пещера. Шерлок, задумавшись, коснулся лёгкой цепи, опоясывающую его шею, подобно украшению.  
  
Взгляды их встретились — и Джон потерялся в насыщенном цвете глаз Шерлока, повторяющем цвет камня вокруг. Чем дальше они заходили, тем тяжелее было двигаться, вода густой патокой облепляла их тела, затрудняя шаг. Немного крови с груди мага попало в озеро, и она не растворилась, как должна была, зависая чёрными линиями и каплями в толще. Джон на пробу попытался разогнать их. Ничего не вышло, рука прошла насквозь, не потревожив воду, и осталось сухой.  
  
— Что за шутки. Бесовщина какая… — Джон попытался развернуться обратно, когда вода стала ещё более густой. До противоположного берега они не дойдут. Майкрофт ошибся.  
  
— Не бойся. Не удивляйся, — снова заговорил Шерлок и взял его за вторую руку. Уровень воды заметно вырос. Джона захлестнула паника, когда заплескалось у подбородка — он попытался оттолкнуться от дна. Ничего не вышло.  
  
Их накрыло с головой. Джон наблюдал за рядком пузырей, вырвавшихся изо рта невозмутимого мага, у него самого в груди начинало печь. В конце концов, он сдался, и захлёбываясь втянул воду…  
  
Оказалось, что он может дышать под водой или же, что более верно — это вовсе не вода.  
  
— Обряд должен идти по-другому. Я не знаю… — Шерлок растерянно огляделся. — В любом случае нам на тот берег.  
  
Окружающая обстановка постоянно искажалась. Дальние стены плыли и колебались как в жарком воздухе, близкие предметы наоборот обретали преувеличенную резкость. Раны Шерлока больше не кровили, а сопротивление среды, в которой они находились, исчезло. Но Джона, чем дальше они шли, охватывал удушающий жар. Воздух или то, что было вместо него, было холодным, тело же ломило от жара. Разум воина обманывался: до берега было то несколько десятков метров, то так далеко, словно они не сдвинулись ни на шаг из центра пещеры. Потом ему стало казаться, что Шерлок скрывает злой умысел, и собирается вот-вот на него напасть. Джон крепко сжал руку в своей ладони, и затем вывернул её. Маг от неожиданности и боли упал на колени.  
  
— Ты что-то скрываешь… — на Джона напала жестокая горячка, такое он испытывал в моменты неистовой рубки, когда кровь застилала глаза и смерть алчущей тварью выплёскивалась через него наружу. Он до белизны сжал ладонь в седых волосах окончательно поверженного Шерлока. Тот не сопротивлялся, только боль кривила его лицо.  
  
— Прошу… — Джон почти не слышал его, кровь ревела шумным потоком в ушах, и скорее догадался о смысле слов. — Я в твоей власти. Делай, — слова срывались с губ тяжелыми каплями, — что должен.  
  
Борьбы не было, но Джон превратно видел сопротивление, и ведущим его поводырём стала звериная сущность. Она рвала и метила существо под ним. Командир возбуждённо потирался о поверженного, небрежно царапая его, кусаясь. Шерлок отвечал ему тем же. Их тяжелое дыхание единственно звучало под сводом тихих стен, их пьяное удовольствие единственно текло по венам. Джон вскинул ноги мага себе на плечи, и ткнулся вставшим членом в сухое колечко мышц.  
  
— Нет! — Шерлок вскрикнул, увидев серую тень своей неконтролируемой силы над светлой макушкой Джона. И это было воспринято как отказ. Тень отчаяния мелькнула на лице воина, но остановить своё помешательство он уже не мог. Будто бесы завладели его телом. Он грубо плюнул несколько раз на ладонь, смазал член и насильно вошёл в Шерлока. Непереносимое наслаждение властью исказило все черты Джона. Дымка силы опустилась и укрощённой змеёй свилась в кольца вокруг его запястий, удерживавших Шерлока за бёдра. Увидев, что ничто не угрожает сжечь человека дотла или растерзать его, маг отдался бешеной скачке похоти, взорвавшей его оргазмом без единого прикосновения к восставшей плоти.  
  
***  
  
Джон очнулся, ощущая вялость во всём теле, маг лежал рядом, прикрыв голову руками и подтянув ноги к груди. Волосы его почернели, шрамы почти исчезли, открытые раны начали затягиваться. Шею плотно обхватывала раньше свободно свисавшая цепь, на ней появился продолговатый камень из местной светящейся породы, так явно повторявшей цвет его глаз.  
  
Разбудить Шерлока не получилось, он пребывал в блаженном забытьи, повременив, Джон взял его на руки и двинулся к выходу.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Вне пещеры ярко светило солнце, парило — за ночь сильный ливень оставил грязь и лужи. Перед выходом Джон оделся сам и одел Шерлока. Прикасаясь к чистой коже, забелевшей молоком после ритуала — ни царапины не осталось, ни синяка — он заметил у себя на среднем пальце массивный перстень. Он не тяжелил руку, а камень чернее бархата неба в тёплом металле вроде бронзы, выглядел дорого и красиво. Всё случившееся отличалось от рассказа старейшины, и Джон намерен был требовать объяснений.  
  
Но стоило им попасть в залитую солнцем реальность, вопросы испуганно развеялись. Шагнувший было им навстречу Майкрофт остановился. Его облик мгновенно растерял властное спокойствие. В несколько шагов он настиг Шерлока, бережно уложенного на каменную площадку под ногами, опустился перед ним на колени и принялся суетливо ощупывать его лицо, тёмные кудри, распахнул накидку и осмотрел чистую кожу, впрочем, цепь с камнем он трогать не стал. Джон с трудом удержал себя на месте, больше всего ему хотелось швырнуть Майкрофта о землю. Каждое прикосновение к рабу билось в висках холодной злостью.  
  
— Значит, обряд прошёл по-другому… — сказал старейшина ни к кому не обращаясь, — к лучшему ли… — взгляд его остановился на кольце Джона. Бледная синева залила некрасивое лицо, Майкрофт медленно поднялся и отошёл от Шерлока. Страх пульсировал в его зрачках, сердце бешено застучало: Джон ощущал это, будто его руки лежали на грудине человека. — Тебе надо успокоиться, Джон из фамилии Ватсона. Здесь нет угрозы. Никто не причинит ему вреда.  
  
Слова с трудом пробивались сквозь застывшую картину: кривые пальцы касаются жемчужной кожи, скользят по волосам, они непозволительно близко, близко к беззащитному горлу…  
  
— Когда он очнётся? — Джон жестоко перебил несвоевременные мысли.  
  
— Думаю, его магии на восстановление понадобится несколько часов, и тебе необходимо находиться рядом. Ваша связь ещё молода, — Майкрофт снова обрел уверенность. — Накрой его лицо и волосы, в селении не должны увидеть, что Шерлок изменился.  
  
— Почему? Что с ним не так?  
  
— Не с ним. Тебе должна была перейти власть над той силой, что привела его к смертной казни. Сам он не мог справиться с ней. У тебя должно получиться.  
  
***  
  
Магу дали лошадь, ту, что осталась от переговорщика Миния. Караковый* жеребец с опаской отнесся к новому седоку, нервно перебирал копытами, мотал башкой, команды выполнял неохотно. Шерлок и сам был напряжен в седле — лошади для актонийцев были редкостью. Для гор они были неловкими, а в местных перемещениях груза помогала магия. Только буйволы тягали повозки на соседние базары, чтобы не смущать там людей диковинкой. Поэтому держался Шерлок в седле жёстко, сжимая бока коня в тиски. Джон заметил это, да камнем стиснутые поводья в руках, и подумал, что необходимо несколько уроков верховой езды, если он не хочет, чтобы конь понёс седока или тот отбил себе все мышцы.

 

_*Караковая масть_

  
  
Команда отнеслась к новому человеку настороженно. Как заметил Гриндаль: «Совершенно невиновного не будут приковывать на виду у всех и потом спихивать в рабы». В общем отношении смешались опасение, недоверие и немного брезгливости. Если бы с ними шёл воин, подобного бы не случилось. В селении к бойцам пристали слухи и страшные присказки о маге-убийце, о его непобедимой силе и жестокости. Потемневшие волосы добавили волнения в рядах. Джон сразу постарался пресечь все нападки, обращаясь к Шерлоку наравне со всеми: общая работа, общая еда… их ждёт общая война — по-другому никак.  
  
Воины, маги и стрелки от селения отправились за ними пешим ходом, дойти до общей стоянки Джона им предстоял позже дней на десять. Но погода портилась, начинались осенние холода и дожди, их путь мог затянуться. Уже сейчас Джон продрог от всеобъемлющей сырости, дорогу развезло, кони брели неохотно. На второй день пути им не удалось найти ни одного сухого поленца, чтобы развести костер и обогреться. Все были раздражены усталостью, постоянно искрило недовольство.  
  
— Эй, маг! На что-то должна годиться твоя магия или нет?!  
  
— Может ты и не маг, докажи-ка… дай огоньку!  
  
— Да неее, как же без разрешения хозяина… — дружный смех согрел всех, кроме двоих.  
  
После небольшого курса скаковой езды Шерлок держался расслабленней, хотя походка после седла была у него пьяной. Также пьяно он обернулся к сомневающимся. Всё вокруг стихло, от его ответа зависело многое. Шерлок вопросительно взглянул на Джона.  
  
— Давай, если можешь, — согласился Ватсон, в глазах Шерлока вспыхнули синеватые искры. В полутьме они выглядели опасными и манящими болотными огоньками, грозившими гибелью глупым путникам. Маг подошёл к наваленным кучей веткам. И на них будто обрушился гигантский камень, проломив в середине гнездо, только камня того не было видно — то была магическая сила. Всё случилось так быстро, что прутки по обрубленным как лезвием краям затлели, а потом и вспыхнули ровным ведьмовским кругом. Сырость ядовитым туманом сбегала из круга, шипя и плюясь, пока ветки, будто живые, корчились в пламени. Дикая пляска дерева и силы… Дар речи покинул воинов.  
  
— Дивно жить на свете, — одобрительно крякнул Гриндаль и протянул холодные руки к кострищу.  
  
— Это было… великолепно! — Джон не сдержал своего восхищения.  
  
Шерлок слегка склонился в ответ и отошёл в тень. Определенно первый лёд между ним и командой был растоплен.  
  
***  
  
Он проявлялся медленно, собирая из пространства влагу, прорастая белыми кристаллами льда. Он рос, ветра трепали края, солнце пекло сверху, но он никуда не двигался — огромное облако, пронзенное в сердцевину пикой огромной горы, она давала опору и влагу, всё больше сил, больше сознания. Его распирало от всего, что ему предназначалось, от вида на просторы внизу. Гора была надёжной, и он мог расти бесконечно во все стороны мира, быть бесконечно сильным и бесконечно материальным…  
  
Шерлок пришёл в себя, глубоко вздохнув. Джон держал его ладонь крепко в своей, переплетя пальцы. Именно из его прикосновения исходило ощущение опоры. Маг поднялся, тело было лёгким, не отягощенным болью и страданием.  
  
— Всё хорошо?  
  
Шерлок не мог отвести взгляд от своего хозяина. Что-то не отпускало его. Светлые волосы, мелкие морщинки у глаз и на лбу, цвет глаз, похожий прозрачностью на хрусталь, тёплый голос… Что-то засело в горле, мешая говорить.  
  
— Спокойно. Дыши, дыши медленнее.  
  
— Будет лучше, если ты оставишь нас наедине, Джон, — в комнату вошёл старейшина, — я дам ему напутствие в дорогу.  
  
Поколебавшись, воин вышел, и Шерлок, наконец, вдохнул свободно.  
  
— Что со мной?  
  
— Прости, Шерлок, мой план провалился.  
  
— Нет. Всё удалось, я же стал его рабом, — маг медленно ощупал цепь с камнем.  
  
— Не только. Что пошло не так в обряде?  
  
— А кем ещё?  
  
— Отвечай на вопрос! — закричал Майкрофт. В ярости он вскочил с места. — Мои предсказания никогда не ошибались? Где напортачил этот имперский воин? Он тебя заставил? Отвечай же!  
  
— Нет, пещера решила за нас! — с горячностью принялся защищать своего хозяина маг. — Мы сказали нужные слова, потом пошли в озеро. Мы ничего не делали сами…  
  
— Ничего не делали сами, — передразнил его старейшина, — ты стал его рабом и… младшим мужем. И лучше тебе скрывать последнее. Ты будешь выполнять не только приказы, но и дрожать над каждым его шагом, терзаться его благополучием и удовольствием. Его власть над тобой беспредельна!  
  
Шерлок поражённо выдохнул.  
  
— Пещера всегда решала справедливо.  
  
— Не забывай, что она же обрекла тебя на мучения, определив вину в убийстве.  
  
— И она была права…

 


	5. Chapter 5

Стоянка на южных пределах империи встретила своего командира первым снегом. Крупные хлопья не успевали забелить вязкую глинистую почву, сразу таяли, но ощущение чистоты, холода, спускающегося с небес, придавало ликующей лёгкости вернувшимся путникам, тем более, что их уставшие кони, почуяв аппетитные запахи овса, бежали резвее. Джон, спешившись и кинув поводья свободному воину, сразу направился в свою палатку — необходимо было сообщить об успешной миссии императору: к ним присоединились актонийцы и их магия. Он ненадолго задумался, стоило ли упоминать о новоприобретенном рабе, и решил ограничиться туманными словами. «Одним из необходимых действий для вступления магии народа Актоне в сопротивление Вокурам было взять мне в услужение мага, дабы сила последовала за воинами на поле брани», — он счёл достаточным.  
  
Когда письмо было окончено, Джон занялся посланиями, пришедшими в его отсутствие. Одной из радостных вестей было, что наступление Вокуров оттянуто из-за непогоды на море, а южные хребты уже занесло снегом — этот путь закрыт до самой весны. Теперь у империи было немного времени, чтобы сосредоточить силы и обучить тех ремесленников и крестьян, которые вызвались присоединиться к войску.  
  
— Простите за вторжение, командир, — Гриндаль раздвинул полотнища входа в палатку и подошёл к столу, заваленному письмами, он бухнул походный котелок, источающий пряный мясной запах, на скамью.  
  
— Слава Тесу, нормальная еда. Наконец-то с солью… — во время перехода через одну из рек вброд часть продовольственных запасов потерялась, и их отряд довольствовался пресной дичью и остатками каши. — Спасибо, Грин.  
  
Заметив, что его боец не собирается уходить и неуверенно переступает с ноги на ногу, Джон досадливо махнул рукой с деревянным половником.  
  
— Можешь говорить свободно. Этот шатёр главного между нами не поменял, вон скамья у входа, бери и садись к столу.  
  
— Я хотел напомнить тебе о новеньком. Пока я пристроил его с остальными. Будут какие-то распоряжения? Он ведь твой…  
  
— …Гриндаль, — весомо оборвал его Джон, — кроме моего отряда, никто не знает, что он раб. И я хочу, чтобы это оставалось секретом. Представляйте его… да хоть придворным консультирующим магом, предсказывающим погоду, но ни в коем случае не рабом и не послом народа Актоне… мы не можем знать, как далеко зашла разведка Вокуров, и должны беречь самое дорогое до начала боя — информацию о союзниках, их количестве и силах. И остальным скажи помалкивать.  
  
— Консультирующий маг… Эк, ты выдумщик, — рассмеялся Грин, — сделаю в лучшем виде. Знаешь, ты по праву получил своё место, Джон.  
  
— Я был бы рад оставаться простым бойцом, пока… — будто тяжелая ноша сдавила плечи командующего восточным войском, и он устало опустил голову, сминая в руках нежное оперение писчего пера, — пока не потерял всё. И нет покоя мыслям в новой пустоте...  
  
— Джон, да как же так… — тишина недосказанным туманом повисла в палатке, Гриндаль бесшумно поднялся и сжал плечо своего командира.  
  
— Проследи за Шерлоком. Пусть Вейн посмотрит, что тот может в бою. Через неделю жду доклада.  
  
— Будет выполнено, командир.  
  
— Свободен, Гриндаль.  
  
***  
  
Мартин Вейн возвышался над поверженным Шерлоком со всей присущей ему грозностью. Невысокий, но крепкий он мастерки управлялся мечом и был непревзойдённым бойцом рукопашного боя. Через его тренировки проходили все новобранцы, немногих он удостаивал личными занятиями.  
  
— Беда с тобой, Шер, — с притворной усталостью вздохнул Мартин, подавая руку поверженному ученику, — и зачем придворному магу навыки боя? Ты лучше нам погоду точнее сообщай, а то от падений все имена звёзд позабыл.  
  
Шерлок смущенно принял руку помощи и, встав, начал приводить себя в порядок. Он не хотел расстраивать своего учителя известием о том, что боится ненароком убить его своей магией. За неделю ежедневных занятий они не продвинулись дальше умения правильно падать и принимать удары, да правильной стойки для владения мечом. Однако Мартин не унывал, бывали ученики и хуже.  
  
— О, смотри, командир наш идёт, — с удивлением Шерлок отметил, что Мартин принялся оправлять одежду, стряхивать пыль и землю, и даже прошёлся своей огромной ручищей по растрепавшимся в занятии волосам, а они у него доставали до плеч. Вся его огромная фигура приняла самый показательный вид: разворот плеч стал будто ещё шире, ноги плотнее врезались в землю, придавая ему вид камня самой прочной породы — не сдвинуть, не разрубить. Сам Шерлок не посмел ни сдвинуться, ни поднять своего меча, лежащего неподалёку, непонятное смятение сковало его.  
  
— Рад приветствовать вас, командир, Ватсон, — Вейн прижал руку с мечом к груди и затем опустил его острием к земле.  
  
Джон кивнул на приветствие и как-то придирчиво осмотрел потрёпанного Шерлока. Холодно, отстранённо. Теперь казалось, что это совсем не тот человек, который вытащил его с позорной площади, который обучил держаться в седле и оберегал в походе. Тёмно-синяя шерстяная рубаха под кожаным нагрудником с медными вставками, придавала его взгляду предгрозовую окраску. Чёрные штаны без единого пятна и сияющая кожа сапог — эта форма явно предназначалась для особых случаев. Меч беспокойно поблёскивал, пристёгнутый к широкому поясу, накидки не было, видимо, он пришёл из шатра сразу к ним.

 

  _*Меч Джона*_

  
  
— Как учение?  
  
— Шерлок не безнадёжен, но в малое время не успеть.  
  
— Мне не нужен воин, Мартин. Я хочу, чтобы у него не выбили меч с первого удара. Чтобы в ближнем бою он мог соскользнуть и бежать. И пару безотказных приёмов. Пусть бесчестных. Это возможно?  
  
— Да… — брови Вейна поднялись в немом удивлении, видимо это задание выбивалось из его привычной работы.  
  
— Командир… Ватсон, — Шерлоку хотелось сказать, что его магия убьёт любого ещё до того, как остриё меча успеет показаться у него перед лицом, что в этих навыках нет необходимости, но сказал совсем другое, — я постараюсь.  
  
Лучше бы он не смотрел ему в глаза; его бросило в жар, предательски загорелась шея и щёки из-за внимания Джона, Вейн что-то ещё говорил, но маг не уловил ни крупицы смысла. С огромным трудом Шерлоку удалось сбросить морок, в ладонях поселился обжигающий зуд, сила рвалась наружу, чтобы показаться Хозяину.  
  
— Шерлок, разыщи Гриндаля. Пусть распорядится выдать тебе выходную одежду, как приведёшь себя в порядок, приходи в мой шатёр. Сегодня приезжает делегация императора, и будет что-то вроде приёма.  
  
Когда Джон, дождавшись от него кивка, стал от них удаляться, Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул. Взбесившаяся сила сводила его с ума, так что на приёме он собирался держаться как можно дальше от раздражителя, но затем им необходимо было решить, что делать с этой проблемой.

 


End file.
